Skipping Ten Years Ahead
by I Will Make You Rebel
Summary: Jade and Tori really don't get along. So what happens when a twist of fate transports them to the future and they discovered so many things, both bad and good? Will they continue to hate each other after seeing what the future holds? Most importantly, can they find a way back to their old lives? Jori of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Skipping Ten Years Ahead**

**| Jade |**

_Life is so full of misunderstandings and misintentions that it's hard to know when something's true. Just like a mask people can hide from who they truly are. They go along with the words they say and the words of others, but deep into their heart, they know it's all some fool's game with their heart. Whether they're the fool or not...you heart's being played with as you hide behind your mask._

- _Anonymous_

… … … …

"Vega," I grumbled. "Can't you act more… oh I don't know, realistic?" Here I am sitting in the Black Box Theatre holding a script I wrote.

"Jade, I think Tori did good. She's a fine actress. I didn't see anything wrong," Andre, who's on the stage with Tori, defended his best friend.

"No, Andre," Tori started. "Let her criticize me. She's the director after all." Sighing, she stood up from the prop sofa located on the set and walks near the end of the stage. "What is it this time, Jade?"

I smirked. I love being the director of this play, even if _I _was supposed to be the lead since it is _my play. _But Sikowitz, hell, said that he should at least hold an audition for the parts since he is going to produce it. But meh, I think I'm having fun directing especially since Vega needs to do whatever I say.

"Your acting is terrible," nonchalantly I said.

"Ugh Jade!" Tori was getting irritated. "This is the seventh time you interrupted me and you can't think of a good explanation! God, Jade I can't work with you anymore! I quit!"

I smiled victoriously. This is great. "Good," I said and snickered as she grabbed her bag and walked toward the exit.

"Hep, hep," a voice stopped her in her tracks. "Where are you going, Toro?" Sikowitz asked as he made Tori walk back to where I was. Sighing I stood up from my seat and faced them both.

"Andre, Robbie, Beck, you guys take five," Sikowitz requested as those people spread out the theatre to do whatever they need to do.

"What's the problem now you two?" Sikowitz crossed his hands, giving us both a stern look.

Tori was the one who opened her mouth. "Jade thinks my acting is stupid but I think I actually did okay. She's interrupting me every now and then just to say something like 'Your acting is bad'. Then when I ask her what I need to do to make it better, she just say something like 'Why don't you lick my shoe, maybe that'll make you better'."

I smirked thinking I did a good job pissing her off. "Jade," Sikowitz said to me, clearly not very happy. "I watched the first rehearsal and I didn't find anything wrong with her acting."

"See," Tori pointed out.

I huffed. Of course this old man will side with her. "I'm the director here. So if I say she's a bad actor, she's bad."

"I don't like this attitude of yours, Jade," Sikowitz said to me as his eyes are giving me a hard glare. "If you continue being a gank, I will not produce this play of yours and you will fail my subject. I can't tolerate too much gankiness."

"That's so unfair!" I cried out. "It's all Tori's fault and her bad acting! I'm just directing her to do what I want her to do. It's my job."

"Oh, you want me to lick your shoe?" Tori asked, now she's clearly mad.

"But all is well now, Sikowitz! She's quitting so it's okay."

"No," Sikowitz said, his voice emotionless. He too is clearly pissed off. "No one's quitting. You two need to work this out!"

"I will kill you if you're going to send us on a date again," I threatened. But Sikowitz just brushed it off like it was nothing. Yeah, maybe it was an empty threat. Whatever.

"No, I will leave you two this time to fix this… this," he pointed at the two of us. With that, he huffed and left me with Tori.

"I don't know why you hate me so much, West," Tori looked at me, anger was reflecting in her brown eyes.

I chuckled. "Do I need a reason, Vega?"

"You – You're such a bitch!" Tori shouted and I actually flinched when she said a bad word. Wow, she's not too innocent after all. "I – I keep trying to be your friend and what do I get in return? Nothing but hard time."

At this point, I was fuming with my own rage. Nobody can shout at me like that. "I didn't say you crawl on your knees to ask for my friendship, Vega! How many times did I tell you that you'll _never _be my friend! I don't like you."

She gave me this glare that I thought was actually hot. But of course, I hate her so I am not allowed to think like that. "You know what? I wish that I could just skip ahead ten years so I will never see your stupid face ever again!"

I laughed. "Oh? I wish that I could skip ahead ten years so I can witness you live your life as a failure!"

"I hate you."

"Huh," I mocked. _"I hate you too, honey."_

She was all red as she pushed past me, bumping my shoulder intentionally and walked out the door for real. Then I saw Sikowitz by the fire exit, looking at me disapprovingly. Then he mouthed something like; 'Be careful of what you wish for' before he left; probably going to talk to Tori.

… … … …

After the rehearsal, I went immediately home with a bad mood. Nobody dared ask why. Tori Vega is just plain infuriating. She – she's just annoying and, and I hate her so much. After Beck and I got together, that one night in the Full Moon Jam, I thought that maybe Tori and I could be friends. I mean, I tried to bear her optimism and cheerfulness. But no, she's just annoying all together. I hate her for so many reasons.

_Why do you hate her so much, though?_

Huh, my brain is questioning me? Wow, that's stupid. Well, maybe I hate her because Beck broke-up with me because of her. Yes, damn right. Beck said that he needs time to think about his feelings for me because he's falling for someone else. And of course, I immediately know that it's Tori. I can see how he looks at her. The longing in his eyes can never be missed by me. He likes her and I thought that he loves me. Clearly, no. My _ex-_boyfriend obviously wants to be with her but he feels obligated to get back together with me because he can't sort his feelings out. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _It's been a month now since Beck and I broke-up again. Well, almost a month. Three weeks and two days.

_And it hurts so much knowing that he likes Tori. That's why I hate her._

Funny how I always have that thought before I sleep every night. It's like a reminder that I can't stop hating _Tori_.

… … … …

I groggily turned on my bed when I can feel the heat of the sun enter my room. I buried my face in the pillow. Wait, something was off. My pillow didn't feel like this. I know my pillow very well.

I subconsciously threw my hand lazily back onto the other side of the bed as I turned once more. I was actually surprise when I felt a large bump underneath the covers. _Huh? _I slowly, almost painfully opened my eyes to look around the bright room. Then, my eyes landed on a person lying next to me. Shit, it's Tori Vega. I freaked out immediately. _Fuck, this isn't my room! And why the hell is Tori here? Shit, shit, where am I?_

This was making no sense at all, I screamed, causing Tori to wake-up from her peaceful slumber. Jolting upright with a panic stricken face she looked at me with worry and shock.

"What the hell?" Was that all she could say at the moment?

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I screamed, obviously not happy. _Wait, but this is not my room. _"Where the hell am I, Vega!?"

"I'm not - I'm-" Tori took a second to finally look around the room.

Based on her expression, she had never seen the room before. The walls were painted royal blue, _my favorite shade of blue_. The curtains were white with golden trim. The scariest part...there were pictures on the wall of Tori and I with two kids. There was a boy and a girl who looked rather young. This freaked me out even more and I can sense that this freaked Tori too.

"Oh, God," She mumbled as she stood out of the bed, only in a small nightgown. And I can't help but look at her fine ass.

"Stop staring at my ass, Jade!" Tori turned around to look at me. I can see her blush and it made me smirk. "Where are we?"

"You know, if I knew I'd probably tell you. Though I like seeing you freak out. It entertains me."

"This is no time to joke you jackass."

"Jackass?" I asked with edge in my voice.

"Fine, I'll just stick to ass," Tori shot back before consciously making her way into the closet and closing the door.

I watched her with the weirdest expression. "What are you doing, Vega?" I asked as if she were nuts.

"Well you see," She started nervously through the door. "When I get scared I kind of...hide in the closet."

I couldn't help but smirk at this. "Tori, I'm sure there's som-"

"Mommy? Momma?" came a small voice from outside the bedroom door. This too, freaked me out, so I lunged into the closet to see Tori standing there smirking.

"Seriously, Vega, this is no time to rub it in my face," I whispered harshly as we stood motionless in the closet. I fucking hope this works.

"But this is my hiding place!"

"Shh," I silenced her when I heard the voice again.

_Shit. Where are we? What the hell is happening?!_

… … … …

**A/N: **I had this idea for a while now. And my hands started itching so I tried to write it now. Since this is the first chapter, can you give me feedbacks? Do you think it's good and should I continue? What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**| Jade |**

_Sometimes the worst kind of nightmares that you have, don't happen in your dreams. Sometimes your nightmare burst into your life and you're forced to fight to wake up. For some it's as easy as getting away from the situation, but for others, their true nightmare is that it will always be with them and always haunt them. Memories are your reminder of the harsh reality that you can't escape it. You're trapped in your nightmare...all you can do is wish and pray you awake soon._

… … … …

Through the crack of the closet doors, I saw a small boy walked in the room.

"Who the heck is that kid?" I whispered to Vega who's right beside me in the closet. She's trying hard to hold her breath so that she won't make any sound. Sadly, I was the one who made a sound. Oops.

Tori glared at me as harshly whispered, "Shut up, West!"

Then to my surprise, the closet doors opened to reveal the small boy. I screamed out of surprise (yes, not fear! Jade West isn't afraid of anything.) Tori shrieked beside me.

"MOMMY! MOMMA!" The boy cried making us both snap. "You two yell so louuuuuud. Why are you inside the closet?" This one is a whiner.

"What? ... We – I," Tori began to stumble in her words as I fight the urge to smack her to make her talk normally.

"Maui is in the kitchen and she's eating the cookies in the cookie jar," the boy exaggeratedly explained. You know, if I'm not in a bizarre situation, I'll think he's adorable. (And that's too much for me, seriously. I don't go hiding in a closet and calling a strange child cute. That's so not my style.) But I think this kid deserve a compliment from me. I mean seriously, the boy has an apple cut brown hair that is doing a good job framing his beautifully structured face. His pale skin is more gorgeous than mine, I admit, but he's only a child so no competition there. I think he'll win by default anyway. He has mesmerizing green eyes, too. I tried to look closer and realize that his eyes have brown specks. _What a weird combination, huh? But it is beautiful nonetheless. _

But what made me in total awe, is his prominent cheekbones. I only saw those perfect cheekbones once, and it's from an enemy of mine. And I never thought prominent cheekbones could be this endearing in a child.

"Maui?" Tori started to calm down but we remain inside the closet. I looked at her and saw her face flushed. Hopefully, I'm not the only one thinking that this situation is so fucking unreal. "I – I believe that I don't know you. Who – who are you?"

The boy gave her a funny look. "Very funny, mommy. I'm hungry and Maui's eating the cookies! We didn't have breakfast yet. It'll ruin her appetite. I can't let that happen. It's too dangerous if her appetite's ruined, right? You have to go down now before it's too late! Mommy! Momma!" he said with genuine concern for this Maui.

"Maui?" I repeated Vega's question. _Maui _is the name of the character Tori's playing in my play. If my hunch about this situation is right, _why would Vega name her daughter Maui? _"And who the hell are you calling mommy and momma?" I asked just to be sure.

The boy looked at me like I did some serious sin. "You spoke a bad word, momma!"

"Jade! Don't swear in front of the child!" Vega scolded me in which I just rolled my eyes.

_Okay, my first hunch was wrong. Tori is not the only one who has claim with this kid and 'Maui'._

I ignored her and asked the boy, "Why are you calling me momma?"

The boy rolled his eyes and said, "You're my momma, duh!" like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I felt myself paled; _yeah my second hunch was right. _But Tori tried to play-along.

"Hey buddy," she kneeled in front of the young boy. "Why don't you go downstairs? I need to talk to Jade."

"Who's Jade?" the boy asked clueless before it clicks, "Oh! Momma!"

"Yeah…" Tori rubbed the back of her neck, cautiously looking up at me but quickly averted her gaze back to the little one. "Momma."

_At first, I thought that mommy and momma was the same person. I thought it was just Tori. Oh no._

"Okay, then," the young boy said without too much argument as he made his way out of the room.

I stepped out of the closet as Vega did too. I crossed my arms and faced her.

"Vega," I started, anger growing inside of me. "If this is a fucking prank – "

"Jade, I don't think I could pull a prank like this," her tone is a little anxious. "I mean, do you think I can hire a kid to lie like that? And I don't even know this place," she said, looking around the room once again. "And… and I can never photoshop a – a family picture of us in one night."

"This is so fucking unbelievable," I sat down on _our _bed when I saw Tori do the same. Her nighty hitching up a little bit and I can't help but give it a look or two. Tori Vega has nice legs; I can't miss a chance to look at it. _And psh, we're married right?_

_Fuck. We are married!_

As if reading my mind, Tori asked in a whisper that I was almost unable to hear, "So… we're married and have children?"

"No shit, Vega," I stood back up and looked at her. "Apparently."

"But this can't be real! How – how is this even possible?"

I nodded in agreement as I spotted a calendar on the dresser. I picked it up and read the date. We were ten years in the future. "Oh my God..."

Tori looked at me questionably. She looked over the calendar I was holding and said, "Oh my God…" She was totally repeating me.

"H-how did this happen? This is unbelievable!"

"Maybe, maybe we're dreaming!" She suggested and I pinched her. "Aww! What the hell is that for, West?"

I smirked; I can't help but smile whenever she's in pain. "Sorry. I can't help it. But clearly, you are not dreaming, Vega."

She huffed and puffing air in her cheek, thinking. "Jade, what happened before you woke-up? Do you remember?"

I scrunched my eyebrows, trying to remember what happened last night. "Well… I ate dinner and I got ready for bed. Then, I thought how much I hate you and planned things on how I'm going to kill you." I smiled evilly at her. I know, I know. The last one was not real.

She glared at me. "Fuck you."

I smiled seductively. "Why Mrs. West, we're already here in our bed room. Should I take my clothes off now?" I asked in mock politeness. Then a pillow flew and hit me square on the face. I laughed. Tori was blushing so hard, it's a sexy sight. _Wait, sexy sight? What the fuck? More like a ridiculous sight._

"Whatever Jade," she crossed her arms and pouts. She can't look me in the eyes.

I stopped laughing and became serious again. "What about you, Vega? What happened last night? Or ah… 10 years ago-last night?"

She gave me a weird look at that and I just shrugged my shoulders. "Well," she began. "After the rehearsals, after we fight and after we wished – "

"The wish!" we both exclaimed at once.

"Shit, shit," Tori stood up and began walking back and forth the room. It was making me dizzy but I didn't stop her. We're just trying to figure out what was happening! "I – I wished to skip ten years so I wouldn't see you face again."

"Yeah, then you wake-up ten years later with me on the same bed," I said sarcastically.

"This is no time for jokes, Jade," she gave me a stern look. "And – and you wished –"

"To skip ten years ahead to see you live your life as a failure," I finished for her. Then, I looked around the room again. It was amazingly furnished with expensive looking things and it was so modernized. "Yeah, but I don't think you're a failure at whatever, though. This room practically indicates that we are rich."

Tori scanned the room again and sighed dreamily, "Yeah. It looks like the most expensive honeymoon suite in the most expensive hotel."

I chuckled at the thought. Then, I walked toward the big window and moved the curtain aside to see the view.

And the view took my breath away. If I look down, yes down, I would see the most amazing and most beautiful view. _This can't be. _

Tori, curiously, walked and stood beside me. She gasped. "Oh my…"

_This can't be my dream house. This can't be the mansion on top of a small hill in LA that overlooks the beauty of the city and beach. This can't be the house I always dream about. This can't be the house I always promised myself that I will buy for my future family. _

"I can't believe it," Tori whispered. "I'm standing in the most outstanding and most expensive house in LA."

_I can't believe it either._

I chuckled and smiled at her. Her eyes which were filled with fear and anxiousness earlier are now filled with excitement. I'm pretty sure my eyes reflected the same thing.

"Does," she swallowed. "this all mean that I'm your friend now?"

"No," I said nonchalantly and I watched her frown. "This means that you are my _wife _now."

"That's a scary thought."

_It is._

… … … …

**A/N: **You don't know how thankful I am with all your feedbacks. This is the very first story that got more than 20 reviews for the first chapter. And you can't imagine how much happy I am! Thank you, thank you so much. I'm really glad that you liked the plot line and you think this has potential.

Don't worry. I will try to make this story one of my best! Thank you again.

In the next chapter, be prepared to meet Maui.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you like it. Xoxo

… … … …

**| Jade |**

Tori and I trudged down the gigantic staircase of our new 'home' for the first time. I was in awe the whole way down because the inside of the house was so elegant. Tori was all smiles and giggle as we passed by the some pictures of the kids. I can't believe any of this. I can't even believe that I'm gay. I wonder how I came out of the closet. Heck, I wonder how I even realize that I'm gay myself.

"So," Tori stopped at the first door that she saw in the hallway. "Do you think this is the kitchen?"

I grumbled. "Why don't you open the freaking door so we could see?"

Tori frowned and rolled her eyes. "Geez, don't need to get your panties in a twist." She grabbed the door knob and opened the door. Nope, that was not the kitchen at all.

"Huh, I guess that's the cleaning supplies closet," I commented with a smirk. She glared at me for that comment. "What?"

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, West."

"You are ever so welcome," I said in my 'Tori' voice and chuckled when she looked at me warningly. We spent at least a whole minute looking through random doors that will hopefully lead us to the kitchen. We stopped at the living room and looked around. No one was there. _Huh, such a big house and no maid? Who the hell keeps this place clean? _Then, Tori started walking again and I followed reluctantly. We heard voices at the other side of the house, and we headed that way.

"I will tell momma you ate it," I heard the boy from earlier exclaimed to the little girl sitting at the kitchen's island table. "Momma!" the boy grinned and gave the little girl a look. The little girl pouted and crossed her arms. And I know that pout anywhere, that's Vega's pout.

Speaking of Vega, I looked at her. She seemed to be in shock as she studied the girl's face. I looked at the child again. Yeah, it was understandable that she's in a shock. The young girl looks exactly like her! Well, except for the young look, green eyes and lighter skin tone. But she's Tori's child alright. Then I looked at the boy sitting beside uh… Maui and then averted my gaze back to the little girl again. They look almost the same. And, I think they share the same age. Wow, would you look at that, they must be twins.

I just wonder how the hell we got ourselves the perfect sperm donor to have our traits mixed to produce two wonderful children?! I'm surely hoping it's not one of our fathers… that's just plain weird.

The younger version of Tori seemed to crack at the intense gaze we were giving her, though.

She guiltily looked at the ground and blurted out, "I'm sorry!"

"Huh?" I asked. That snapped me back to the situation I have in front of me. I looked over at Vega and saw her smiling, her eyes still focused on the child infront of us.

"I was hungry and the cookie jar was right there. It was like yelling my name! I think its evil, mommy!" The girl cried out and I have to hold back the laughter building up inside me. It was so adorable. (I can't believe I'm actually considering a person adorable. Ugh. This is the second time.)

Tori slowly sat down on the stool across the little girl and smiled warmly. I sat down next to her. "It's okay," she said. "So… I'm your mommy huh?"

I rolled my eyes at that one. Our situation might be really unrealistic right now, but seriously, the girl just called her mommy and we agreed that we skipped ten years. "Why do you have to ask the obvious, _honey_?" I asked her. I used honey to call her because that's what married couples do right? They call their wife/husband some icky pet names. I just thought that maybe I should act like one since I'm already here.

She shot me a look that said 'shut-up-you-are-ruining-the-moment.' I smirked and crossed my arms over the table. The two kids gave us an odd look. "You never called mommy honey before, momma." The boy, who I don't know the name yet, said. I must be a bad parent; I don't know the name of my own son. But I guess that's okay since I only met him like what, 15 minutes ago?

"Um…" Tori looked at me as if asking for my help.

I sighed. Of course, it's me who'll save the day again. "I just thought that it would be ah… sweet to call her honey."

The boy nodded in understanding but Maui still gave me an odd look. "You hate pet names."

I sighed defeated. This girl got my brains, I see. "Well, I-I want to try something new."

"You shouldn't momma," she began. "Mommy likes it when you call her 'Vega'. Right mommy?"

Tori stammered in her words trying to answer. I glared at her and silently told her to lie for the sake of the children. "I – of course, I love it when she calls me by my last name," she said hesitantly.

"But that's not your last name, Mommy," the boy chirped in. "It's Vega-West remember? You told me you only use Vega in your scwreeeen name."

_Oh, so I am now hyphenated. And Vega got the screen name._

Tori chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Of course I know that, silly," she lied. "But Vega is still half my last name, so it's still my last name right?"

The boy shrugged. "I guess."

Maui pouted again. "I'm hungry."

"You ate almost all the cookies! You're not hungry," the boy argued.

Maui stuck her tongue out to him and glared. "I only ate two, Trent! I'm still hungry!"

I smiled and I looked at Vega. She gave me a weird look and mouthed a 'What?' I gave her a loop-side grin and mouthed a 'Later' in return.

"Uhmm… Maui," Tori exclaimed happily. Heh, maybe she just remembered the name of our daughter. _Our daughter, _what a funny thought. "Why don't you and your brother go get ready for school?"

"It's Saturday, mommy."

"Oh."

I laughed earning another glare from Tori. With that I sighed and stood up. "Why don't you two," I said pointing at the twins, "go watch some TV while I go cook and fix us some breakfast?"

Trent and Maui smiled and run out of the kitchen. I walked toward the fridge to see what I could cook.

I saw some eggs, bacon and some pancake mix. "Hey, Vega! Help me cook some pancakes, will ya?"

I heard her grumble something under her breathe as I start cooking the bacon. I smirked when I hear the sizzling sound. I love cooking, that's like my guilty pleasure. But, I just cook for myself when I'm at home. I never did cook for anyone. Until now, that is.

"I never knew you can cook," Tori said as she starts with her work. We cooked side-by-side, but since the kitchen and stove is big, we can still freely move to do our own work.

I roamed around the kitchen finding the right cabinet with the plates and utensils. I let out an 'Ah-ha!' when I finally saw the right one. I grabbed three plates, two for the bacon and egg, and one for Tori's pancakes. I handed it to her as I answer her question, "Yeah, I know my way in the kitchen."

"I'm never good at cooking," she smiled as she flipped the pancake perfectly.

"Yeah?" I asked as I placed four bacon strips on the plate and started cooking the egg. "How do you like the eggs?"

"Um, scrambled will be good, I guess." She started cooking another pancake.

"Okay then," I commented and started the scrambled egg.

Silence passed between us and ten or so minutes later, we were done with our cooking. She smiled as she looks at the pile of pancakes she did. If I will allow myself to think of a compliment for her, I'll say she did good making pancakes. _Psh, they are just pancakes though? Why give her that compliment, West._

Oh so now my brain is calling me West.

"Why don't you call the twins, I'll prepare ourselves some coffee." Wow, and now I'm going to make ourselves some coffee like what married couples do. Shit, this is so not me.

She grinned at that though and how I wish that I could wipe it off her face. "Yeah, sure. Hey, what are you mouthing at me earlier?"

"Oh," I scanned my eyes at the kitchen trying to find a coffee-maker. Then, I answered her without looking at her. "Uh… I just realized we named our son Trent… And our daughter Maui." I glanced at her to see her frown in confusion as well.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "They're really adorable and all that, but I never thought that I will name my – _our _– kids from your play I _failed _to act right in."

I smirked; glad she remembered that she _failed _to act very convincing in my play. The play that we didn't even see premiere because we freaking skipped ten years before we even see it! _Shiiiiiiiit. _

"Don't say _our kids, _Vega," I moaned. "It's just… so not right – "

She sighed and shook her head as if I did something to disappoint her. "Technically, they are _our _twins, Jade. So whether you like it or not, they are _our _children."

"Whatever," I muttered. I forgot about the coffee. I bit my lip. I grabbed a mug from the counter and placed it under the small opening/nuzzle looking thing. Now, how to make it work. I sighed. This coffee-maker is so modernized I don't know how to operate it. I heard Tori chuckled behind me and I sent her a glare. "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry! It's just – Jade West doesn't know how to operate a coffee-maker!"

I huffed. "Vega," I warned. She didn't stop laughing. Then I looked at the machine again. Stupid machine, why does it have to have a hundred different buttons! "You're having so much fun." I bitterly said.

"I am."

Glaring at her once again, I walked toward her by the door and commanded, "Why don't you go make us some coffee. I bet you can't operate the freaking coffee-maker either."

She smirked at me and arched her perfectly shaped eyebrow. "What if I can?"

"Psh, Vega. I doubt it."

She rolled her eyes and stomped toward the machine. She scrunched her eyebrows in concentration as she studies the machine. I snickered and that made her turn around to face me. "Well, don't just stand there, West. Go get the kids!"

"You're not the boss of me, Vega," I said indifferently. But I still walked out of the kitchen to get the kids.

I stomped toward the living room where I can hear the sound of the TV with one thought in mind: _How the hell did I end up marrying Vega?!_

… … … …

**A/N: **I really don't know where to stop and end this chapter. I can go on and on and on writing but I need to hear your opinion first before I continue this. Because, I want to know if you like it or if I need to improve or something. Plus, you guys might have a suggestion to spice up the story and all that, so go on. Suggest, suggest! I'm open with all you opinions and suggestions!

PS: I have a twist up my sleeves. So no, I doubt this will be boring chiz stuff. It's just that, I have the introduction, climax and I have a plan for the ending already. The problem is the events in between them. But, yeah, I hope I'm making a progress. I need to introduce their future lives first before all the drama, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Oh guys, all of your reviews are fabulous! And many people suggested so many great things. I'm glad to hear all of your opinions and suggestions. I promise to try my best to make it part of the story.

Oh yeah, and to all those people who said Trent and Maui are adorable, they said thank you! HAHAHA lol. You gotta love those kids.

Anyway, whatever. Here's the fourth chapterrr!

**WARNING: **I did not proof read this because I want to post this immediately.

… … … …

**| Jade |**

I can't seem to find my way in the living room. Did I say that this house is so big? It's like a labyrinth here. I can't remember which hallway to turn and chiz. Funny, I was only in the living room minutes ago.

I turned right in a hallway that seems to be where the sound of the TV is coming from. Maybe the house seems so big because it's the first time I've been here. And I'm lost in my own home. I chuckled at that stupid thinking. Whatever I don't care.

I slowed down when I saw a long table with pictures on it. I took the time looking at each one of them. One was a picture of the whole gang. Another was from graduation, I guessed, since the background has a "Congratulations Batch 2013!" I shrugged my shoulder. Another one was a picture of Tori and I holding hands and smiling for the camera. We looked happy. It looked like it was taken a few years ago, like when we were still in high school. Wait, but I'm still in high school. Oh… yeah. I _was_ in high school since high school is ten years ago. Okay, this time travelling is making my head ache. Anyway, I moved on the next picture. It was from a concert and Tori was the one on center stage, singing with her eyes closed. It is photography alright. You can see her passion in music just by looking at the photo. I'm guessing that that picture was taken in her first concert. _Huh, so Tori Vega did become a pop star. And I married a pop star? I wouldn't think of that yesterday. _Then, some pictures includes just both of us and some with our friends, some I know (mostly Andre is in the picture with us) and some I don't, and a dozen has Vega's family in it. _I guessed that even in the future, my parents didn't care about me. _

There were tons of picture of the kids. I smiled at those. I still can't believe that those perfect children are mine to protect and cherish. _I guessed marrying Vega has its perks too. _But then, something caught my eye. It's a picture at the end of the table. I grabbed it and traced my finger on the dustless frame. It was me and Vega in what looks like a hospital room. And what surprised me the most is that _I _was the one on the bed, holding a pink bundle of blankets in my hand. Tori was beside me on the bed, her usual sunny smile plastered on her face. She was holding a blue bundle in her hands. _I was the one who carried them for nine whole months._ I grinned at that. _So it means that if ever I file a divorce, and I want full custody, I can easily win? Okay, that's noted._

But something made me curious; why was there a _Sinjin _in the background grinning like a fucking maniac?

_I need to tell Vega about this._

… … … …

"Where's your brother?" I asked Maui when I saw her alone on the sofa, eyes glued on the television. I finally found the living room! Thank god.

"Mommy called him," she answered without glancing up to look at me.

_Huh? _"But – I didn't see him when I was going here."

Maui looked at me and glanced where I came from, "Trent used the other hallway," she said as she pointed to her right. Oh yeah, that was where Tori and I entered when we were looking for the kitchen. I guessed this house _is _a labyrinth.

"Oh," I frowned and sat next to her. She immediately snuggled against me. I smiled when I thought that this is my kid.

"Aren't we going to eat breakfast yet, momma?"

I sighed. "Yeah, five minutes more," I said. "I walked for ten minutes just to find this fu-freaking living room. I need to sit down." Thank god I didn't say the f word.

Maui looked up at me with an 'are-you-crazy' look. "Why do you need to find the living room, momma?"

"Well," Okay, how can I say to a kid that I traveled in the future and I don't fucking know the ways in my own house? "I don't think I'm in my right mind at the moment. Hey! What are you watching?" That was a nice save, Jade. Changing the topic like that so the kid will forget about her momma's craziness.

And in that moment, Vega's face flashed in the 90" TV in front of us. Bubblegum pop music blasted through the speakers. I heard my companion singing along. The kid got a voice. _Yeah well, I am a wonderful singer._ I watched the whole music video and there was this feeling inside of me that I can't put my finger on when I watched Vega dance and sing in the screen. She looks so beautiful…

_Maybe it's envy. Yeah it is probably envy and nothing more. She looks so happy doing her dream and… I don't even know my job until now. What is my job?_

"She's great isn't she, momma?" Green-eyes, almost identical to my own, stared at me. "I want to be just like mommy when I grow up!"

"That'll be nice," I said. She frowned like she was expecting me to say something else. "I'm sure you'll be a singer too and a great one at that."

I poked her cheek and Maui smiled at me, the same smile Tori gives when stupid people compliment her for her talent. I may have carry her but she ludicrously look like Tori. And that made me think of the picture I saw in the hallway.

"I just wish I can have more time with mommy…"

I frowned. Tori Vega not giving enough time for her kids? What in the world? "What do you mean?"

She sighed and pouted as she hugged me closer. "It just that… mommy is always busy with her tours and Trent and I aren't allowed to go because we have school and it sucks since I always miss mommy."

I hugged her closer to me and sighed. I know where this is coming from. And for the first time, I don't know what to say or what to do to make that sad pout go away. I mean if this was Vega, I will just throw an insult her way and her sad pout will be wiped off her face and a frown will replace it. I can't do that to this kid. "Come on, I think mommy already wants us in the kitchen, let's go," I stood up and waited for her. Since I still don't know my ways in this labyrinth, I need Maui to lead me the way back to the kitchen.

… … … …

I chuckled when we entered the kitchen. Trent was sitting on a high stool and poking around the coffee maker. Tori was listening intently to what's he's saying.

"You couldn't figure it our either, huh?" I smiled smugly as I came up behind her.

Tori shrugged. "Okaaay. So you were right about one thing. It was hard."

Usually, this is the right moment to pick up a fight with her, but since I realized that the kids are around us (and this future chizzle is making me hungry) I let it go.

"And this makes it go," Trent press a small button and I watched as Tori watches him in awe. I chuckled at that.

"Okay come on," I helped him climb down from the high stool he was sitting so that he can run to the table where his sister is already seated. "I need to show you something," I said to Tori when I know the kids are out of ear shot.

"Yeah?" Tori asked. "It can wait. Let's go eat breakfast first." She handed me my coffee and I took a sip. "Black with two sugars, right?" And I hummed in approval.

We sat down across the kids as Tori and I readied their plates with food. I filled their glass with milk as they started to eat.

"I'm not hungry," Maui moaned and I chuckled. She took another bite of her pancake and moaned again.

"That's 'coz you ate all the cookies," Trent mumbled, "Now your appetite is ruined see. Now you're going to die because you didn't stop when I told you so."

"I only ate two you doofus!" Maui glared at him but he just kept eating. I smiled at the scene in front of me. _This is so my children._

"The jar's empty," Trent said arching his little brow to question his sister.

"No it's not!" My girl cried.

"Hey, hey, now, didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to argue at the table?" Tori asked the kids. I frowned at her question though.

"But…" Maui looked at Trent, before saying, "You are my parents…"

Vega paled at that and I sent her a smirk. She glared at me and then she looked at the twins, "I- um… yeah. Didn't we," she said pointing at me and herself, "ever tell you two that it's rude to shout when you're infront of the food?"

"I – " Trent looked at me and said, "Yeah you did."

"Sorry mommy," Maui mumbled.

Tori sighed. "Yeah, it's okay. Just please, don't shout anymore okay. You are giving mommy a headache." She rubbed her forehead with the heel of her hand and sighed again. Wow, that was a sudden mood change.

"I'm – we're sorry mommy," Trent said as he looks up and gave Tori a look that can make a cute puppy dog jealous.

Maui gave Tori an identical look and mumbled her apologies too. I smiled at the sight. Tori sighed and smiled as well, "It is okay you guys. How can I stay mad if you two are so adorable?"

Both twin smiled and continued to eat. I rolled my eyes when Maui gave me her strip of bacon and egg. I guessed I'm going to eat that too.

"I'm excited for our camp-night out tonight!" Maui squealed in excitement and Trent nodded in agreement while he chews.

Tori and I looked at each other. "What's a camp-night out?" I asked and as expected the twins gave me another weird look as if I'm crazy.

"Momma, are you okay?" Maui said in a tone that I find funny. She said it as if I'm a baby. Okay, I smiled bigger because of that.

"But seriously, what are we having tonight?" Tori asked just as clueless as me.

"Uhhhh," Trent gave Maui a look and I think he just sent her a message with their twin telepathy thingy. Then he began explaining. "That's what we do whenever mommy is home from her tours."

"We camp-out in the backyard," Maui explained. "We sleep in the tent and we swim and we eat s'mores."

"Then we will sing and tell ghost stories and then we sleep after saying our goodnights and giving each other goodnight kisses," Trent said. "We have lots of fun together."

"How can you forget that?" Maui asked as if we hurt her feelings. "We always do that as a family."

"Are we not doing it tonight?" Trent asked in the same hurtful voice.

"I – " Vega looked at me and then reassured the kids, "Of course we're still do that, honey."

"Yeah," I chimed in. I can't help see their hurtful and sad faces. I mentally kicked myself for going soft. Ugh. "I mean, mommy and I just wanted to make sure that – that –"

"That you two know what we'll do tonight," Tori lied. "So that you know, we are sure that the uh… the essence of our family camp-night out is still in your minds and hearts." She said that in her usual cheery voice and I can't help but roll my eyes at that. It was so cheesy. Typical Vega.

"What's ensense?" Trent asked.

I smiled at the silly boy and answered, "It's essence sweetie. That means importance or ah.. true meaning."

"Oh!" he smiled cheekily. "Okay! Well I know the essence of our camp-night out! It's to bond!"

"Yeah!" Maui exclaimed. "Because we missed mommy so much we need to bond as a family again! That's why we always do it when mommy is away!"

I nodded my head in agreement when Tori said, "Very good you two. Now go do whatever you need to do, Jade and I will clean the table."

"Who's Jade?" Maui asked her brother. "Oh! Momma!"

I heard Tori giggled beside me as the two of them walked out the kitchen to do god knows what. Probably, they'll just watch more TV or something.

"It's the same question Trent asked earlier," she shrugged. "I guess our kids don't know us by our first name."

"Yeah," I said as I smiled. I looked at the hallway where they exited. "We have adorable children."

Tori beamed at my words as said, "Yeah. _We _did a pretty good job. We have two amazing kids."

That just reminded me of something. "Vega, hold out your wrist."

Tori gave me a funny look and asked, "Why? Are you going to drag me to HA janitor's closet?"

"That's stupid! Just hold out your wrist." She sighed but did what I told her too. I dragged her to the hallway with the table of pictures.

I heard a gasp from behind me and I let go of her wrist. I eyed her as she looked at each picture. There's a happy glint in her eyes.

"Is this my future?" Tori asked as she pointed at her concert picture.

"Well, if you were paying attention to your kids earlier, you would know. They said you just got home from touring didn't they?"

Tori rolled her eyes at my bluntness but the glint in her eyes didn't disappear. She continued to look at the pictures and frowned slightly. Sadly, I can't read her mind. But she continued anyway until she reached the picture I wanted her to see. She grabbed it like I did a while ago and stared at it in awe.

"Jade," she gasped. "You – you – I…"

I chuckled. "I didn't expect it either, Vega."

She smiled. "You carried two beautiful children. I never thought that…"

"Me too," I smiled at her and shrugged. "Look at the background, though." I walked to her and pointed at the picture frame.

"Is that Sinjin!?" She was bewildered. "Why the hell is he in the picture wearing a doctor's outfit?"

"I have no idea, Vega."

"But hey," her voice from surprised changed, "Do you uh… see something different in these picture?"

"Huh?" I looked at the collection of pictures again.

"Um… Cat and Beck are not in a single picture. I mean, there's one. But that was still in high school I believe…"

I looked back at her worried face. I frowned.

_Something isn't right here._

… … … …

**A/N: **Because 4 is my favorite number, I made this a long one! I hope you liked this. Mehehehehe.

(I updated quickly because I got seriously good reviews from the other chapter! YEY! Thank you so much.)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I am back! I can't help but update STYA, even though I told myself that I will finish To Speak for the Dead First. Oh great.

**NEWS: **To all of you who have tumblr, follow me, i-will-make-you-rebel. I will post the picture of Jade and Tori's house. So you can picture out the story better because I don't think I'm very good at descriptions. I'm a scriptwriter. Dialogues are better for me. Zz. Oh and good news! You can also submit pictures of what you think Maui and Trent look like. You can also message me your suggestions to this story and such. If you want you can even write a oneshot/drabble of what you think will happen to the next chapter or so. You'll never know, I might add it here or something.

HUHUHU. I just want to give life to the Jori tag again. I feel like it's dead or something. But hey, Jori will live on, right?

I think I'm talking (writing) too much.

So here's the next chapter.

**WARNING: **Wrote this really fast because I started writing this at 11 pm. It's nearly 1:00 now and I have fucking school tomorrow. I apologize for my mistakes. I'll polish this tomorrow. But I want to update this now because I feel like you hate me for not updating. Sorry.

… … … …

**| Jade |**

_Little things you do today can give little ruffles to your future. It can change dramatically. So choose the best decision now and I promise you, you won't regret it in your future._

_… … … …_

"Damn tent!" I cursed as I tried to connect a short pole to another pole. I'm here in the backyard preparing this big transparent tent for the Camp-Night Out. I don't really approve of this, but the twins insisted that I fix the tent already even if it's only 2:00 in the afternoon. I mean, we're going to use it tonight, why do I have to prepare it hours before the moon comes out?

Tori's upstairs helping them change in there swimsuit because they want to have an early swim. "Damn it!" I threw the pole into the heap of tent materials and grabbed the instructions manual once again. I read and reread it and tried for the hundredth time to make the tent. "This is frustrating," I told myself. I got the correct pole to connect with the small one.

I felt like I'm on the right track since I can already see the tent forming one by one. After a few minutes, I had the tent ready.

"CANNONBALL!" I heard a small voice and a splash from behind me. I quickly turned around to see Trent in the water with a big grin on his face.

"Trent!" Tori called. "You don't have sunblock yet!" And _holy shit. _Tori Vega has a fucking nice body. She's wearing this small white bikini that made her tan skin glow more. Her breast may not be fuller than my babies, but I can tell that any guy who got a hold of those will be more than satisfied. And her _curves. _Fuck. She's not that curvy the last time I saw her in her swimsuit. And her oh so long tan legs… _Damn, I wonder what those feel like when they're wrapped around my –_

What the fuck, Jade?! This is Tori Vega for crying out loud. Did you just seriously check her out? She's a Vega and she's a girl remember! And you hate her. You don't compliment her _sexy _figure in your head!

_But damn._

I have to say it, I'm a proud wife.

I chuckled at the thought. I still can't believe I have a _wife. _I was actually planning on having a husband not a wife. And I didn't expect my partner in life will be Tori Vega.

"But mommy," Trent's whine pulled me out of my thoughts. "Sunblock's for girls."

"No, they're not," Tori argued. I watched her place two towels on one of the lounge chair and sat down. She motioned for Maui to come closer to her and she applied sunblock on the kid. "I just don't want you to have sunburned skin, honey. Come here."

"But mooooooomy," Trent whined. He came closer to the edge of the pool where Tori is nearer. "I don't get sunburned." He pouted.

"Yes you do," Maui said.

"You sit sown for 3 minutes, Maui. Let the lotion sink in." Tori said and Maui smiled and sat next to her.

"I – I don't," Trent pouted.

I walked around the pool to go near them. Tori looked up at me and said, "Jade, please tell your son that he needs sunblock so that the sun won't burn his skin."

I chuckled. "Oh now he's just my son?" Tori gave me a look that says, 'just-tell-him.' I sat close to her, beside Maui. I'm not really comfortable with the closeness, but this is for the kids. You see, earlier, Tori and I decided to act like a couple for the sake of the kids. We can't afford to have them ask questions and shit like that. I told her that;

"_What?" Tori shrieked. "I am not going to pretend to be in love with you, West!"_

_Rolling my eyes, I said, "Tori, can you really answer the kids' questions if they see us hating each other?"_

"_Well…" She started thinking._

"_My parents always fight," I began to say, making sure that I don't have any emotions in my voice. "And base from experience, it's not a good feeling to little children."_

"_I – I'm sorry to…"_

"_Don't be," I cut her off. "So what, are you in?"_

"_Well, we are good actors…"_

"_I am a great actor. You're okay," I insulted just to make things a little normal. "So just, pretend this is improv class. We have a partnered project, where we need to act like a married couple."_

"_But this is real life."_

"_I doubt this is real, Vega."_

"_Okay," she said, sighing and looking at me with confidence. "Alright. For the kids' sake."_

"Trent," I began. "You won't look good in red, honey. Please listen to your mom."

Trent pouted a lot more and I gave him a warning look. He began to climb out of the pool as fast as he can. Tori thanked me quietly and applied lotion to the boy.

"Why don't you go change in your swimsuit, Jade?" Tori asked me as she spread lotion in Trent's back. "Then we could all go swimming."

"Yeah, I will," I stood up and went upstairs to change.

… … … …

I found a black bikini in the closet where we hid earlier. It must be mine, since it fit me perfectly. When I went back to the backyard, I saw Trent and Maui playing and swimming around. Tori's reading a book and relaxing in the lounge chair she was in earlier. I sat on the other one beside hers. I watched as Trent and Maui have a swimming race. These kids are a good swimmer for their age. I wonder if Tori was the one who suggested to make the kids take swimming lessons.

I felt someone staring at me intently. I know it's Tori, of course, so I watched her in my peripheral vision. And yes, she kept glancing and giving me an appreciative look. I smirked. At least I'm not the only one.

"Stop staring, you creeper," I said, jokingly of course. I don't want to start a fight with her. Look where it got me the last time. I looked straight at her, just as she held the book in front of her again, pretending to read.

"I – I'm not staring!"

"Whoa, Vega, you may be a good actor but you're a terrible liar."

Tori looked at me with a smug face, setting the book on the table between us. "You called me a good actor."

_Oh shit, _I mentally scolded myself. I didn't mean to say that. I do admire her acting skills, yes. But I live to insult Tori Vega. _And I hate her, _I reminded myself. "Yeah, I'm just going easy on you. This whole situation is stupid. I don't feel like insulting you."

"Gee," she began, sarcastically saying, "I don't know what to say, West. Thank you."

"Stop being sarcastic, Vega. It doesn't suit you." I turned my gaze from her to the kids. Silence was heavy around us. I heard a sigh from her, but I didn't look at her.

"Do you think we'll be back to our old lives?" Her worried voice reached to my ears.

"I don't know, Vega." I answered her honestly. "I really don't know."

Laughter from the twins filled the air. The sound of the water, splashing around them made me wonder the level of pure happiness in those two.

Literally just yesterday, if someone will tell me that I'll be married to Tori Vega with two children, they'll end up with a bleeding nose. But right now, I can't help but feel that this is all… real. Surreal is a better word to describe our situation, though.

But to tell you honestly, I'm kind a glad this happened. At least now, I won't be worried about my future anymore. I'm rich with two beautiful children. It just needs a little tweaking, though. _If ever _I get back to my old life, then I'll make sure that I won't marry Tori Vega.

… … … …

**A/N: **I'm sorry to cut this short, guys! But I need to sleep now. I still have school tomorrow. Next chapter, we'll see how good Tori and Jade is in pretending to be a couple in their family camp-night out.

I own a transparent tent.

Oh yeah, do you think I have to change POVs? What if I'll make this a third person? What do you think?

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I decided to change the POV to Tori so I did delete the Jade-centric in the summary! I realized that this can't be all Jade's. I mean, Tori time traveled too, so why not see her side for all of these? So I planned to change the POV between Jade and Tori every 5 chapters (so it'll be organized since I started with Jade's POV in chapters 1-5).

Ps. Sorry for the long wait! I made this chapter extra long. So please forgive me! : (

… … … …

**| Tori |**

_When you are given a role, you have to take the part and be that person to portray the role flawlessly._

… … … …

Laughter filled the backyard while the kids swam around the pool, playing their own little game.

"No! Trent!"

I smiled and bit my lip as I saw Trent swimming faster toward his sister to tickle her. I sighed. _Is this my life? I'm living is a fantastic house, probably filthy rich. And I'm also living my dream. Damn. And – I'm married. Married to Jade with two beautiful children. _I don't mind marrying a girl. I actually see myself marrying one since I am gay. I came out to my friends just a few months ago. Well, in the present time anyway. _But Jade West? _Too unbelievable. _How the hell did that happen? _I shook my head glancing down at the book I was reading and sighing. This is all too unbelievable but I do believe it. Wow, paradox. And I'm thankful for the turn of events. Really, I am. _But it's just too unrealistic! _

"Mommy!" Maui called out, stopping me from my train of thoughts. "Come swim with us please!"

"Yes mommy. Please!" Trent pleaded.

I grinned from ear to ear. With these two angels, I felt the protective feeling of a parent. When I first saw them, I have fallen in love with both of them immediately. They are my kids right? So it is understandable for me to feel this way, I guess.

I'm just curious. _Who could be the sperm donor for two perfect children? I hope it's not Sinjin. _I shuddered at the thought. But seeing the mixed features Jade and I have on them, I'm guessing it's a relative of mine.

I stood up and dived in the pool. Trent and Maui immediately swam towards me and hugged me playfully. We began to swim around and play. They were telling me stories about school and stuff. I realized that those must be the things I missed when I was on tour. So I listened carefully giving my inputs in some and trying not to laugh when they were trying to be serious.

"You're having fun without me?"

"Momma!" I turned around to see _my wife _in her bikini by the pool ledge. My eyes instantly averted their gaze on her boobs. _Damn it, this is the second time I'm checking her out. _But her boobs, they're like magnets and my eyes were the metal attracted it. _They are gorgeous. _She's also _so _womanly. Her body is so flawless I can't help but give her another scan. Her body is seriously sculpted for a goddess.

Jade clears her throat and I heard a, "My eyes are up here, Vega."

I looked up to see sparking blue-green eyes and a teasing smirk. _Whoa! When did Jade swam so close to me? Am I that busy to not realize that she swam closer? Oh shit._

"I – I'm not staring."

"Oh!" Jade snorted much to my annoyance. "Your eyes were glued to my boobs. Don't pretend I didn't see. You didn't even realize that I came closer." Her smirk is so irritating! I would do anything to erase that smirk. Ugh!

I splashed water at her and she scowled. "What the hell, Vega?" She hissed and we started to have a water splashing fight. I heard giggles from both Trent and Maui as they too joined. Then all of them were against me!

I gasped as a lot of water hit my face. I can't even splash back because I was too busy shielding myself. Both the twins and their momma were laughing at me and I grinned. I just realized that this is the first time I heard Jade genuinely laugh because she's having fun.

"Stop! Stop!" I playfully cried.

"No way! This is too much fun!" Trent said as he continuously splash water. I tried to dodge it by sinking to the water and swimming away. But someone held on my ankle and pulled me back. Then the person held me by the waist. _Jade. _She still has the playful smirk. But what caught me off guard was the way she held me so close to her. I really don't have a place to put my hands so I rested it on her shoulders.

I can hear laughter behind me and looked over Jade's shoulder to see Trent and Maui giggling. Then they swam away toward their pool toys, maybe to go play?

"Why, Vega! You look uncomfortable." Jade's green eyes held an evil glint. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" She said huskily that _really _made me uncomfortable.

"No," I tried to release myself from her grip but she only pulled me closer. This girl will be the death of me. I groaned, "What do you want Jade?"

"Can't I have alone time with my _wife?" _

"What wife?" I whispered angrily. "Let me go, Jade."

"I thought we already discussed this."

"Yeah!" I answered. "But not to this degree, West. You said we pretend, and I agree with that. But the kids are not even looking so you can let go of me now, you know!"

She chuckled. "Look Jade – " I was cut off by squirting water. Jade let go of me and laughed.

"Good job, kids," she said and gave the twins, who were holding water guns, a thumbs up.

"Why you two," I said playfully and started to climb out of the pool.

"Uh-oh," Maui laughed. "Mommy's going to chase us! Run Trent, run!"

They began to laugh around the lawn and I rushed to them, trying to catch my giggling kids. I laughed and run.

"Momma! Momma! Help us!" Trent called out to Jade who immediately tried to catch me.

We all run, played and fooled around the whole afternoon. Sighing, I realized that maybe I am beginning to love this family.

… … … …

**A/N: Well yeah… The song was not mine. It's Endlessly by The Cab.**

**What song? Oh.**

**I'm so not going to end it here.**

… … … …

"Mommy, sing to us please," Maui yawned as I see her snuggling closer to Jade. After swimming, eating dinner and s'mores, it's bedtime for the kids so we decided to call it a night. We are all inside the big transparent tent Jade prepared. Yes, yes. We are all going to sleep here for the night. And thank god I don't need to sleep with Jade alone tonight. The twins are in between us and with us, so that gave me relief. Jade might kill me in my sleep you know.

"Well," I started. "What song do you want me to sing?"

"Uh…"

"How 'bout the song momma wrote for you?" Trent asked.

Oh no. I don't know that song. "Uhm…" I looked to Jade and silently asked for help. "Well… I…"

"Why don't you guys sing it for us instead?" Jade asked the kids.

"But you always sing for us," Maui said sleepily. "It's tradition."

"Well, how about we change tradition for now?" Jade asked.

I nodded my head in agreement just to get away from singing a song I don't even know. "Yes, I missed your voices, y'know. I was in tour for so long. When was the last time I heard you sing live for mommy? I lied.

"Okay," Trent said. He then hummed an unfamiliar tune. But it's beautiful nonetheless. Then Maui began to sing softly:

_There's a house on the hill,_

_with a view of the town,_

_and I know how you adore it._

_So I'll work everyday,_

_through the sun, and the rain,_

_until I can afford it._

I gasped lightly. The girl has such an angelic voice. So smooth and soft. So natural. Beautiful. Then, Trent harmonized with his sister's voice.

_Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy,_

_cause they can only see,_

_I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you_.

I was in awe, truly in awe. These kids have talent and passion in singing. Just like Jade…

_..and there's no guarantee,_

_that this will be easy._

_It's not a miracle ya need, believe me._

_Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,_

_but I will love you endlessly._

_Wings aren't what you need, you need me._

Then they both yawned and I heard a chuckle.

"You kids need to sleep now," Jade said. "That was so beautiful, though."

"Yeah it was," I commented. "You really are my kids." I smiled at them. That smile changed into a smirk when Jade snorted. "Good night, guys."

"Good night, mommy." They both said and leaned in to kiss my cheeks.

"Good night, momma." They said and did the same to Jade. They then snuggled: Jade spooned Trent and I did the same with Maui.

"Are you not going to give momma a goodnight kiss?" Trent asked me.

"Huh?"

"It's tradition."

"Yeah," Maui agreed. "We can't go to sleep if you won't give each other a good night kiss."

"I – " I looked at Jade and saw her smile, she's challenging me. She's amused to find out if I'm going to do it. I sighed, I am her pretend wife, and the situation said to give her a good night kiss. What harm can it do? I began to lean in, squeezing Maui and Trent a little in the way and placed a small peck on Jade's cheek.

"That's not a kiss." Maui sleepily said. I looked down to see her eyes half closed. Trent was snoozing already.

"Yeah, Vega." Jade challenged. She wants me embarrassed. "That was not a kiss."

I rolled my eyes. Maui was sure sleeping now. "They are sleeping now, it's okay."

"No it's not." She smirked. "You don't want to break family tradition do you? When I tell the kids that you didn't give me a good night kiss, they'll be disappointed."

"Jaaaade," I whined.

"Jaaaade," she mocked.

Ugh! I really hate her right now. I know she's going to insult me after this, and mock me some more. But no. She lectured me, which was worse. I don't get lectures from her, especially because she's taunting me to do something she knows I don't have the freaking guts to!

"Vega, when you pretend to be someone, you need to be that someone. You agreed to pretend to be my wife for the sake of the children. When you pretend to be my wife, you have to be my wife – "

I cut her off, surprising both of us by grabbing her face and planting a soft (maybe not really) kiss on her lips. I heard a gasp came out of her mouth and that made me smirk. I moved my lips a little more before pulling away. Her lips were really soft. "Good night, West." I said a little too seductively, I supposed. I hugged Maui closer to me and closed my eyes to hide my sure blushing face. The last picture I saw before I went to sleep was a shocked look on Jade's face. She really thought that I'm not confident enough to do such thing, did she? Yeah, me too. But hey! I did it. Which is good. At least she's not going to make fun of me now for not kissing her.

But the last thought I had before I went to sleep, though, was:

_Jade wrote me a song?! Wow, I'm surprised the world didn't end._

… … … …

**A/N: Tada! Chapter 6 done! I hope you leave me a lovely review, guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **HI! Look! I updated faster than I originally planned. That's because I said to myself that I'll update this story when I get 127 reviews for the last chapter. LOL! So yeah.

I was writing this chapter when the story has 126 reviews. I said, eh what the heck? It's near 127.

So to all people who are curious where Beck, Cat and everyone is, this is the chapter for you!

Pay attention to the quote! HAH!

… … … …

**| Tori |**

_Curiosity kills the cat._

… … … …

"Tori!" Jade called me from the living room. "Come here!"

I sighed, I was washing the dishes and almost done with it. But Jade seems excited about something, so I tried to dry the last plate fast and placed it in the drawer. I walked to the door that leads to the shortest way to the living room.

"What's up?" I asked as I sit next to Jade who was holding a very thin PearPad. Wow, technology becomes thinner and thinner by the year, huh? "Where did you get that?"

"My office," Jade responded nonchalantly while busying herself with the gadget.

"You have an office?" I asked. I really didn't get to tour the whole mansion yet. I guess I was busy doing chores. I mean, gosh, this is a big house and we don't have any maids? What the heck?

"Uh huh," Jade hummed. "So do you, actually. But it's more of a recording studio-ish type."

"Oh," I said, making a mental note to check it out later. "So what do you want me to come here for?"

Jade looked up from her PearPad and eyed me. "I found a PearPad."

"I can see that," impatiently, I said. "What about it?"

She rolled her eyes and murmured something under her breath. "Are you not excited? We can search a whole lot with this! Don't you want to know what really happened to us after ten years? We can't just assume you know."

Of course! Of course this is absolutely a great idea! "Yes, yes!" I said almost too excitedly. "Come on! What did you get?"

"Well," Jade trailed off, looking at her PearPad. "It seems like we are married for seven years now."

"You mean to say that we started dating in high school? Wow, didn't see that coming." I prepared myself for the other things that can shock me.

"Yeah, I know," Jade said and scrolled to her PearPad once again. "The kids are six years old. And…"

"And what? You can't keep me hanging, West!"

"Chill will you," she chuckled. "I don't know how to explain this."

I frowned. "Just give me the PearPad and I can read it on my own."

"Now, where's the thrill in that?" she smirked. "But yeah, seems like Sinjin Vancleef is a doctor who discovered a new way for lesbians to have biological children."

"What do you mean?" I can't seem to sink that in. Biological children? And _Sinjin?_

"Well, you see. Sinjin made a man-made sperm. I don't know how because it's all scientific and stuff. But the sperm is made of materials that are safe for the mother and the baby. It'll need the DNA of one parent and then they will soak it to the sperm. Osmosis is the process. Then they'll inject it to the one who will bear the child. The process will then continue to the natural fertilization and such."

"So you mean Sinjin saw your vagina?" I teased her.

Jade scowled and smacked me in the arm. "No idiot! It was you who injected the man-made sperms with your DNA. It says here that the mother should be aroused and at her climax to complete the implantation. I'm guessing we had sex first." She wiggled her eyebrows in this seductive manner. _Oh dear god. Does she have to be so sexy with that look?_

"So," I cleared my throat. "Maui and Trent are biologically ours? No sperm donor?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"That's great!" I exclaimed. "So that's why Sinjin is in the picture."

"Yup," Jade said, popping the 'p'. "There's more."

"Oh?"

"I think we're filthy rich."

"Yeah? How come?" My ears perked up. Filthy rich means really rich. That's really good.

"We're one of the richest people here in LA. Seems like our career took off just fine. Plus, we seem to have a company. Make It Shine."

"We named our company Make It Shine?" I grinned. This is fantastic. "What's this company?"

"It's a recording company and movie production. Seems like I'm a movie producer too."

"That's great Jade!" I beamed at her. "What about our friends? Any news about them?"

Jade frowned a little bit and typed in her PearPad. "Well, we are still close to Andre. He's co-owner of Make It Shine Records & Production. He's also your song-writer and still your best friend."

"Is he married?" I was curious. I can't help but ask.

"Uhm… he's still single and ready to mingle." Jade shrugged. "It's what's in JustJared."

"This is great at least we still have familiar friends."

"Yes, yes. You want to know what Robbie is now?"

"Yes please," I hope got rid of Rex already.

"Well, he is bi-sexual."

"What!?" I gaped. "Robbie? Our Robbie?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "He's not ours, but yeah. He's engaged to a guy names Troye Smith Jr, an actor. I don't know how they met so don't ask me. He also owns a comedy bar downtown called T-Rex. And I think he got rid of the puppet already."

"Wow." I tried to let that sink in and other information. At least, Robbie is happy and I'm really glad he didn't end up with his hand still up in Rex's butt. "What about my sister?"

Jade sighed and typed again, searching for Trina Vega. After a minute or two, she started laughing.

"What the hell, Jade?"

"Oh my god," she laughed. "You wouldn't believe!"

I tried to get the PearPad but she stopped me and read whatever it is she found funny. "Seems like Sinjin is your brother-in-law."

"What?" I gasped. "You mean, Sinjin and Trina?"

Jade continued to laugh and I just sat there staring at her. "Trina and Sinjin?" I asked. "I can't believe this. Those two never got along and how the hell did Trina said 'I do' to that crazy guy?"

"I don't know. Seems like you have a nephew, though. Joshua Vancleef, he is 3 years old."

"Okay, what about Beck and Cat? What happened to them? I supposed they're not close to us now since they're not in the pictures."

"Yeah," Jade quietly said. "I can't find information about Beck anywhere. I'm guessing he didn't make it to the industry."

"Oh," I said. "He's a great actor." Jade nodded her head. "How 'bout Cat?" I asked.

"Uh…" Jade gulped. "Well, Cat… Cat didn't make it either. She – she -"

There's seems to be something wrong. The way Jade's hand shake and her eyes got a little watery. She then handed me the PearPad and I read what seem to be the problem.

Then I found a video. It's a video of me in one of my concerts. I looked at Jade and she said, "Go play it." So I did. I hit the play button and my face lit up the screen. I was right. It was from one of my concerts. There were loud cheers and heavy lighting. I had a mic in hand and I looked good and prepared. Confident even. Then my video-self began to speak –

"_The next song is in memory of one of the greatest friends of mine. This song is very special to me. This is the first song we sang together. And in her memories, I'm going to sing it here in my first concert as a thank you to her." _My video-self looked up to the ceiling ang said, "_Cat Valentine, wherever you are, I hope you're listening. Thank you for being a guardian angel to me and Jade. We miss you so much, Cat."_

Then familiar music blasted through the speakers.

"Drivin' down Sunset on a Saturday night  
It's gettin' kinda crazy under the lights  
But we don't care we're passing our time  
Watchin' those L.A. Boyz roll by

In their droptops, Harleys, Escalades too  
A hundred different flavors to vary your view  
There's one for me, and there's one for you  
Watchin' them L.A. Boyz roll through…"

"Cat – Cat's d-dead?"

… … … …

**A/N: **I'm sorry for killing Cat. But I need her dead for the plot. Anyways, I hope all your curiosity is now okay. But I know that there's something new you guys are curious about.

I love reading your opinions and guesses, so go hit the review button! Tell me what you think!

Ps. 142 reviews for the next chapter, aye? Is that okay?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Two reviewers raised the question about why Trent is a 100% biological son of Tori and Jade when Tori doesn't have the Y chromosome to provide him with. Well, it will be explained here in this chapter, don't you worry. :) Kudos to Invader Johnny and T0ran. The genetics is actually one of the things I want you guys to be curious about.

I apologize again for killing Cat and I am so sorry for not giving an explanation as to how. I can't tell you just yet, or else it will ruin the thrill right? So be patient, my dear readers. You will know soon.

And where the heck is Beck? Soon. Soon. That will be answered soon.

Btw, thank you so much for all wonderful review. I asked for 142 reviews, and you gave me 150. Thank you! And as a thank you, here's my promised update!

PS. I am hoping that you paid attention to Tori in Chapter 4. It will help you digest the news I have here in this chapter.

Oh, Cat and Jade is not best of friends in this story. They are just simply friends.

Happy reading!

... ... ... ...

**| Tori |**

... ... ... ...

I cried. I cried and cried because of the sad news. Cat Valentine, a best friend of mine is dead. She - she didn't get to enjoy the chance of the spotlight. She didn't get the chamce to live her dreams. Here we were, Jade and I, having the best future while a friend of ours is dead. Cat is dead.

"Tori," a soft voice from beside me said. "Tori."

I looked up to see Jade looking at me worriedly. "You don't have to cry hard, you know. I don't think crying for two hours is healthy."

What? Am I hearing correctly? Cat's dead. How can I not fucking cry. "Are you telling me not to cry? Fuck West, this is our friend! One of my best friends is dead! How can I not cry, Jade? Cat's dead!"

Jade sighed and took my hands in hers. She then turned my head so I'm looking at her. She's so calm. How could she be so calm after the news? We just learned that our friend is dead. Did she not care about Cat? Oh, how I want to strangle her right now. "I know it's hard Tori," she said. "But Cat is not dead in our timeline. She's dead here, yes. But we aren't even sure if this is all real. This is not our time, Tori."

"You sound so sure," sternly, I said. "How can you be so sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "We may not know, but this... situation could be just a silly dream. This is not exactly our future, Vega. This may not be real."

She said so surely and I can't help but think that, yeah. Maybe she's right. This may not be our future. Maybe this is just a dream. Cat is still alive in our time. I know that. But it just saddens me knowing that she won't make it in ten years. Yes, this is just a dream.

But it bothers me to know that Jade might be wrong. This feels like it is not just a dream. I don't want to argue with her, though. She was right. I've been crying for two hours already. I don't know what came to me and became an emotional wreck. But can you blame me? I love Cat. She's like my little sister. Knowing that she's dead...

No Tori. This is not exactly the future. Keep that in mind.

"Maybe," Jade tucked strands of hair behind my ear and said, "Someone sent us this dream or ah... situation to give us a glimpse of the future. What we don't like, we could change when we get back in our time."

She said this as if she gave this a really hard thinking. I was just about to ask her how we're going to do that when I felt throbbing in my head. I think I'm having a headache thanks to all this crying and stress. I took my hand our of Jade's grasps and rubbed my throbbing head. This is a killer headache, alright.

"Why don't you go upstairs and rest? Take a nap. I think you'll need that. Crying can be exhausting," Jade suggested as she helped me up my feet. "Try not to think too hard about this, Tori. We'll think of a way on how to get back in our time soon. We'll see Cat again."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I then felt lips on my forehead. I looked at Jade who was smirking and I rolled my eyes. Of course she'll kiss me on my forehead when I am feeling down. That's what wives do to their spouses.

But does she need to smirk oh so sexily after that?

... ... ... ...

"Jade was right, Tori."

I sat abruptly on the bed when I heard a familiar voice in the room. I was alone in the bedroom trying to get some rests. But I think I have company now.

"Cat?" I asked as the redhead sat beside me on the bed. I was expecting for the mattress to dip because of her weight, but it didn't. "Are - are you..."

"Yes, Tori. I am a ghost." She smiled at me as if nothing is wrong in that statement.

"Why - why are you here?" This is Cat. No need to be afraid.

"I asked the big boss to give me a few minutes to explain things to you," she explained.

"Why do you need to explain things?" I asked. "Wait, am I dreaming?"

She shrugged and giggled. "You are having a nap, so yeah you are dreaming Tor. And as for the explaining well..." She drifted of.

Then something clicked inside of me. "Are you saying that you did this? You were the one who sent Jade and I to the future?"

"Yup," she giggled once more as if this is nothing new.

"Why?"

"Because I want you guys to see what the future holds." She started and looked at me with chocolate brown eyes filled with excitement. "And change the things wrongly set in the future."

"That's why Jade is right. She said that. "

"Yeah," Cat nodded. "Someone is trying to change a lot of things so that you and Jade could not be happy. And - this is the only way that I think could work to stop that."

I was lost. "Cat, what do you mean?"

"I am just trying to stop the person into ruining your happy future. And maybe stop my death too..."

Cat's voice was so sad. I want to touch her, comfort her, but I know I can't. "How - how did you... die?"

She looked at me and gave me a sad smile. "I don't know if I can tell you that. That's one thing that you need to find out for yourselves. If I interfere too much, things could go wrong and you guys might not go back to your time. And you won't like that. I doubt you want to be trapped in a 26 year old body. I also don't think that you will love the fact that you have a lot of responsibilities while you're only 16."

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement.

"But don't worry, I will always be your guardian angel." She smiled at me and all sadness was washed away. I don't want her to go yet, though. I have a feeling that she will.

"Can you tell me how you were a guardian angel to us?" I smiled at her as she chuckled.

"Well," she started thinking, biting her lip cutely in the process. "I gave you Trent."

I frowned. She gave me my child? "What?"

She giggled at my confused look but she started telling my the story. "Remember the process how you guys had a child?" I nodded. "Well, with that process, even with Sinjin's advance technologies, a girl and a girl still have 0% chance on having a baby boy. That's because girls lack the Y chromosome."

"Does that mean that there was something wrong in the process? I mean, is Trent not biologically mine?"

"No silly," Cat smiled at me. "I gave you him. I just remembered you loving the fact of having twins, a boy and a girl. And since I was not able to give you and Jade a wedding gift because I am dead, I thought that a baby boy will do."

I was stunned with the explanation. Cat is really a big part of our life even if she was gone after all. I felt my eyes go all watery again, "Oh Cat, thank you!"

She smiled at me. "I was so glad you guys were happy. When Jade gave birth, you guys were only expecting a baby girl. It was really a shock when Trent came out holding his sister's ankle. Sinjin called him a miracle. It also helped Sinjin's career you know. He was famous for his new discovery and the fact that he gave two famous people a biological son even if it was surely to have a 0% chance."

"Oh Cat, we really owe you." I sniffled as grinned. If only I can hug her. "You helped us, gave us happiness, me, Jade and even Sinjin."

She sighed happily. "I guess I have to get going now..."

"Wait," I said. "How can Jade and I go back?"

Cat stood up from the bed and walked toward the corner of the room. "You'll know when it's time. Good bye, Tori. And good luck."

"Tori, Tori," someone was shaking me. "Tori wake-up."

Jade was shaking me. I tried to open my eyes and rubbed my cheek. It was wet. Was I crying?

"You were crying," Jade said. "I thought you were having a bad dream. So, I woke you up."

"Yeah I was having a dream," I wiped my tears away with my hand. "I dreamed about Cat."

Jade looked at me with a surprised look. "What did she tell you?"

"She said that-" I was stopped by a phone ringing. I looked at Jade and she said, "Well, answer it, Vega." I rolled my eyes and quickly grabbed the phone from my nightstand. I wished it was someone I know.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. West?"

I cringed. I was not use to the name yet. "Yes, that's me. Can I help you?"

"I would just like to remind you of your doctor's appointment this afternoon with Dr. Vancleef." The girl from the other end said.

"Uhm," I looked at Jade and she mouthed a 'who's that?' "Can you remind me again as to why I need a doctor's appointment and when is that?"

"Oh," the girl said. "We're just going to check if the implantation got to the fertilization stage."

I was stunned. Shocked. No way. "Are you telling me that I might be pregnant?"

"What?" I heard Jade reacted from beside me.

"Yes ma'am," the girl in the phone said confusedly. "We are hoping that you know this. Mrs. West, did you undergo the implantation stage with your wife?"

I don't know what to say. But I'm guessing that the safest answer is a yes. "Uh... Yeah, yeah. We did."

"Then yes, let's hope that you are pregnant and we can check it later at 4 pm. Dr. Vancleef and I are hoping to see you later."

"Y - yeah. Okay. Goodbye." I hung-up.

"You paled there, Vega. Who was that?" Jade asked me.

"I - I think that I might be... pregnant."

"Well shit." Jade said. "That's not good."

... ... ... ...

**A/N:** What? I can make them skip ten years into the future and not make Cat visit Tori's dream? Lol. I hope you guys liked it. If you paid attention in the first few chapters, you'll see that Tori is having headaches and some mood swings. In this chapter, you saw how emotional wreck she is. Maybe those are pregnancy signs? Hmmm.

I guess 2 more chapters left and we are back to Jade's POV. :) Hope you guy liked it. And I'm guessing you have guesses now on how Cat died. So come on, hit the review button. I want to hear your opinions.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **VERY IMPORTANT A/N AFTER THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE TAKE TIME TO READ IT. Thank you.

... ... ... ...

**| Jade |**

**... ... ... ...**

I woke-up to the sound of vomiting. I was not surprised though. I mean, this happens when someone is pregnant – morning sickness. I got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Tori was scrunched down the toilet bowl, surely puking out last night's dinner. I walked towards where she was and rubbed her back. I also tied her hair for her and hummed calming sound. This is the fourth time I did this for her. And I'm really not complaining, _which was a surprise for the both of us. _

Actually, I kind a feel bad for her.

"Ugh, I hate being pregnant," Tori said as we got up and I assisted her to the faucet so she could brush her teeth.

"Yeah, no kidding," I said as I sighed. I got my toothbrush and prepared to brush my teeth as well.

"I mean," She gargled and rinsed. "Why can't you be the one pregnant?"

I rolled my eyes at that. "Well I don't know, Vega. We didn't plan on who's going to be pregnant. Blame our older selves. Seriously, we've been only a week here in this crazy future – time travelling shit. We came here, you're pregnant. So stop complaining." I rinsed and washed my face.

"Do you think it's exciting to be pregnant at 16?!"

"Vega please, you're almost 17," I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

She gave me a weird look as if saying that I am crazy. "That makes no difference!"

I chuckled and grabbed her by the waist. I pulled her closer to me, just to mess with her. I smirked and whispered, "Oh come on, Tori, as if you don't like my baby growing inside you." I kissed the side of her head for effect.

She slapped me on the shoulder and glared. She really hated it when I do that to her – pull her closer or something like that. "Just shut up and make the kids breakfast. We'll meet with my parents at lunch. I have to get them ready." She walked out of my grasp and out of the bathroom.

… … … …

It has been a full week ever since we woke up in this uh… "reality". We already went to Sinjin and had Tori's check-up. Indeed she is pregnant. Sinjin was excited about it. Well, it was probably because he's Sinjin and it was another success of his. We also learned that every Sunday, we (Tori, me and the kids) all have lunch with the Vegas and the Vancleefs in Tori's old house. Sinjin said that it was tradition.

I insisted that we don't go. But Vega cried and demanded that she needs to go home so that her mind will be at ease. So here we were in the family's SUV on our way to Vega's house.

"I'm excited to see grandma and grandpa!" cried Trent.

"Me too!," Maui said. "I miss Aunt Trina and Uncle Sinjin and Joshua!"

The twins continued to talk about their excitement. I looked at Tori who was looking out the window. She must be nervous to see her family in a different timeframe and, the fact that we have to break the news to her parents. Also, add the fact that we have to, of course, pretend to be madly in love with each other. _As if I'm having a hard time doing that… _I mean, I'm a great actress. It was a piece of cake.

"We are here," I explained as I pulled over at the driveway. Both Maui and Trent got out of the car and ran towards the front porch. I followed them with Vega beside me when I finished locking and securing our car.

Tori looked at me with a nervous glance and I took her hand. "Why are you so nervous? These are you parents," I whispered.

She gulped and said, "Well, I'm still 16… and telling your parents that you're pregnant at 16 is something you should be anxious about."

"Tori," I started. "Keep in mind that they know that you're 26, not 16. And we're married with two children for god's sake, they'll never think wrongly of you. Don't worry."

Tori nodded her head. "Ye- yeah, you're right, Jade. You're right."

We walked were the kids was and Tori rang the doorbell. She sighed when she heard the familiar _ding dong_ of her house's bell. Seconds later, a really old (just telling the truth) Mr. Vega opened the door.

"Grandpa!" Both the twins jumped in his embrace and he twirled them around.

"Oh my sweet, sweet grandchildren," he gave them each a kiss and high fives. "Go to your grandma, she's in the kitchen making cupcakes."

Maui and Trent ran inside to the kitchen as told. "Don't run!" He warned them before looking at Tori and I, opened his arms and hugged both of us.

"How are you guys?" he smiled at us and ushered us in.

"I'm great dad," Tori hugged him again. "Especially now that I saw you again!"

"Awww," Mr. Vega hugged her tighter. "I miss you too, kiddo. How are you? How was the tour?"

Tori eyed me and I took a seat on their sofa. "Well," Tori started and sat beside me. "It was… nothing new. You know, like always. I went on tour. The fans were wild and I really had a great time." She looked at me and smiled. "But you know, I missed Jade and the kids."

Mr. Vega sat down on the other sofa and smiled. "At least, you are here now, safe and sound."

"Yeah," Tori whispered.

"How 'bout you, Jade? How was the new movie you're writing about? Is it doing well?"

_I'm writing a movie!? That's wow! _This is like new information. I have to improvise. "Uh… yeah Mr. Vega – "

"Mr. Vega?" Tori's father exaggeratedly place his hands over his heart. "Why Jade? Are we back to that again? What happened to dad?"

"Oh," _Jade, that's so stupid. _SHUT UP! I didn't know. "I'm sorry it's just that – "

"We have news to tell you. Jade's just nervous." Tori grabbed my hand as she rested her head on my shoulder. I glared at her, silently telling her that Jade West is never nervous about anything.

Mr. Vega or should I say _dad's _eyebrows rose, "Is this news something good?"

"Of course, dad," I grinned, trying out the word. Daaad.

Mr. Vega nodded, satisfied with my answer. "Well then, I guess we have to wait for Trina and her husband then?"

"Yeah," Tori said. "When are they going to come anyway?"

"I don't know," Mr. Vega answered. "They could be late again. You know your sister."

Then just as he said it, the doorbell rang. "I'll get that. For old times' sake," Tori got up and opened the door where a boy ran inside. That must be Joshua.

"Gwandpaaa!" he jumped on his lap as Mr. Vega tickled the small boy. He looked very much like Sinjin, and it was actually creeping me out a little. Maui and Trent came out of the kitchen with cupcakes at hand. Both have frosting on their lips.

"Josh!" Maui ran to her little cousin and hugged him. The three of them ran around the house and played. I looked up to see Sinjin and Trina talking to Tori animatedly. I got up and politely said my greeting. Trina glared at me though, but I didn't give it much care. I am guessing our relationship didn't change a lot. Then I noticed Tori left the door open so I went and close it.

But before I closed it, I saw a person staring at me at least 50 feet away. The person hid behind the tree in front of him when he saw that I was looking.

I jumped when I felt hands wrapping behind me. "What are you staring at?" Tori asked worriedly.

I titled my head to look at her and saw her brown eyes genuinely concerned. "I – I think I saw… Be - someone. It's nothing."

She stared at me for a while, looking if I was telling the truth. "Tori, seriously."

"Sorry," she squeaked. "Come on, lunch is ready." She grabbed my hand, closed the door, and pulled me to the dining room where Sinjin, Trina, Mr. and Mrs. Vega are already seated.

Mrs. Vega called the children and sat them down. We began eating. I complimented Mrs. Vega's cooking and had small chat with her. Throughout the lunch though, I felt eyes glaring at me. And I didn't need to look to be sure that those eyes belonged to Trina.

Seriously, what's her problem?

… … … …

**A/N: **Oh no, who was the one Jade saw and why is Trina glaring at her? Uh-huh. We're nearing the plot guys!

Btw, I'm sorry, really I am, for the long wait for this chapter. I had a personal situation that I have to get out of. That was the reason why I became hell lot busy. Oh and I'm looking for a co-writer for this story. I'm sad to say that I don't think I can do this alone anymore. If I end it now, that would be unfair for your part. Please, if someone is up just PM me! :D We could make a team for this.


	10. Chapter 10

** | Jade | **

**... ... ... ...**

After lunch was over, Tori and I started to gather the plates to wash them; but, then a glare from Tori's mom made us let go of the plate and raise two hands up in defeat.

"What did I tell you two? No working in my house! I may be old but I can still give you two a run for your money and that's saying a lot since you both are the richest couple around here" Mrs. Vega said while winking and collecting the plates.

Tori and I laughed awkwardly. I gave Tori a nod and went into the living room to see Mr. Vega—err dad (still getting used to it), Sinjin and Trent around the TV watching a football game. Sinjin was arguing with dad about something in the game and Trent was trying to be supportive by adding 'yeah' every now and then. Not that he knows what Sinjin is talking about, really.

I sensed someone's glare on me and tilted my head to see Trina practically giving me a death glare._ 'Okay enough is enough'_

"Trina may I have a word with you alone," I asked, trying to keep the anger and irritation out of my voice but I'm guessing by the way Maui flinched I was unsuccessful.

Trina didn't seem affected by my tone she just stood up from where she was sitting beside Maui and trotted upstairs. Naturally I followed after sending an apologetic look to Maui for scaring her.

I climbed the stairs and followed Trina into what I suppose was now her old bedroom. She waited for me to come in before closing the door after me and, again, while glaring murderously at me.

"Ok Trina what gives? Did I kill your puppy or something? Why are you glaring at me like that?"

"As if you don't know why."

"No I don't. Please enlighten me all-knowing one."

"Don't act all innocent, West. I know what you've been up to."

I look at her like she has grown a second head. "And that would be?"

"Oh you want to act all innocent? Fine by me. Just answer the question: why was your freaking ex-boyfriend snooping around the house earlier?"

Oh so I didn't imagine Beck it was really him but wait what does all of this have to do with me.

"How should I know why my freaky ex-boyfriend is snooping around the house? I'm not his baby-sitter you know." _And I wasn't even sure that it was him._

"Oh, so you're telling me you're okay with him snooping around so close to you and your wife even after what he did?" Trina was furious. Her was red and if this was cartoon, I'm sure there is smoke coming out of her ears and nose. Now, that would be funny... but I think this situation now is serious.

What did Beck do anyway? Was he in any way related to Cat's death? Was he after Tori? I mean, in the present, he did left me for Tori.

So many questions and there are not enough answers.

"Why aren't you answering me West?! I want an answer now or I swear I'm going to kick your fucking ass so hard you'll find it in the next century!" By looking in Trina's eyes, you could see that she's dead serious about that threat and she will find a way to do it.

I gulped, actually afraid of Trina for once. "Okay. Just give me a minute and I'll see if I can explain it okay."

Trina eyed her suspiciously but nodded anyway.

I have to tell her the truth, we need to have at least someone on our side to help us, me and Tori that is. Also, we need to have someone to inform us if we're ever going to get back to our time. I have to ask Tori first, though. Not to ask permission from her heck no – but because we're in this together.

"Ok wait here a minute okay." I walked to the door, opened it and yelled for Tori to get up here.

After a bit Tori was in the room so I took her to a corner to talk to her.

"Tori, something's going on here. Remember when I froze at the door?" she nodded and her eyes were a bit worried but curious. "Well, I'm pretty sure now that the person I saw was Beck."

She gasped. "What? Are you sure? Why is that a bad thing? And why is Trina murdering you with her eyes?"

"Well from what I could gather Beck did something and now he isn't allowed near us." Tori's eyes went wide. I'm pretty sure we Have the same thought in mind. "And Tori I really believe that we should tell Trina the truth she could be really helpful to us."

Tori took a minute to swallow all the information and after a while she nodded, turned to Trina who was looking at her with a curious yet worried glance.

"Um... Trina, there's something we need to tell you but you have to promise to keep it a secret okay."

Trina narrowed her eyes and glanced at Tori then at me with suspicion in her eyes.

"You might want to sit down because this will be a lot to take in." I said while giving Trina a chair. She sat on it, still eyeing us suspiciously of course.

"Well Trina," Tori started, "there's no easy way or a less confusing way and what we're about to tell you might sound a bit strange and you won't believe it at firs-"

"Tori and I traveled 10 years into the future." I blurted out clearly annoyed from Tori's rambling. Trina was confused and Tori was irritated

"Way to break the news gently, West!"

"You were taking too long, Vega."

"Wait, wait, hold up! What's with you two and the bantering? I thought you were over that?"

"Well, as I was saying and what Jade annoyingly blurted out, we are not the 26 years old Jade and Tori from this timeline. We are actually still sixteen in _our_ timeline—and before you interrupt—we'll explain everything."

So Tori and I tried to explain everything that happened a week ago and Trina was listening intently but not really buying the whole thing.

"So you're telling me that you both are the sixteen year old Jade and Tori?" We nodded. "And that you don't have a slight clue on how you're going to get back to your time." We nodded again but this time Tori seemed to have remembered something.

"Oh by the way Jade I need to tell you what Cat said." I nodded, as of saying go on, but Trina cut Tori off before she continued.

"Whoa, whoa! Now I know that it's a prank because Cat is dead." Trina was getting angry of this whole nonsense. Nonsense for her, that is.

"I know she is, Trina, but she came to me in a dream." Then Tori started explaining to Trina and I everything that Cat told her.

Trina was a in a bit of a loss. "Okay I'm still not convinced."

What Tori said may be a bit surreal, yes. But I was convinced. I groaned at Trina's reaction. "Fine ask us a question that only the future Jade and Tori would know."

"How will I know you're not lying?"

"Just trust us."

"Fine here's a question for you Jade, what's the name of the movie you're writing now?"

"I honestly have no idea."

Trina saw, probably, that I was telling the truth because her glared soften. But she was still not convinced. She decided that she will ask more touchy questions and see our reaction.

"Okay then, Tori how did you feel when Jade cheated on you with Beck five years ago?"

My eyes and Tori's went wide-eyed and we stared at each other. Fuck. Jade West is not a cheater. I couldn't...

"YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH BECK?!" Tori asked.

"NO! I DIDN'T - I MEAN I DON'T KNOW IF I DID BUT IT WASN'T ME. IT WAS THIS ME IN THIS TIME."

"OH, SO THIS YOU IS ALLOWED TO CHEAT ON HER WIFE NOW?"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT AND I'M NOT A CHEATER! NEVER WAS AND NEVER WILL BE. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BLAME ME FOR WHAT I DONE TO BECAUSE IT WAS NOT ME OKAY?!"

"GUYS!" Trina stood up and stopped the two of us. I'm surprised to see her expression. She was actually shocked and amused.

"Okay I can see now that you are definitely NOT Tori and jade from this time."

Tori and I looked at each other. Then I looked at Trina, "Why would you say that?"

"Well first you two are hopelessly and madly in love so none of you would even think about cheating. I hope." Trina said as a matter of fact. I felt heat rising up my cheeks.

"And what's the second reason?" I asked.

Trina looked sad for a moment. She looked up and with glossy eyes.

"Well if, and that's a huge if, any one of you decided to cheat it won't be with Beck. Not after what he did"

"Trina I've been dying to know what he did all day can you please tell us a

ready?" I asked as Tori nodded her head.

Trina sighed deeply and said "Beck - He - He was the one responsible for Cat's death."

... ... ... ...

**A/N**: Congratulations to witchkitty for making such an awesome chapter and for being my co-writer! :) To all of those who entered the competition, thank you so much! I had a really hard time picking who, no kidding. But some points are just misunderstood (like how some of you stated that this is Tori's second time being pregnant. Which is not. Because in chapter 2, I clearly wrote there that it was Jade who gave birth to the twins.)

But anyway, I'm sincerely thankful for all of you guys!


End file.
